


Crazy

by Eriakit



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cats being cats, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats can drive you crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

There is a _very_ good reason Monroe named the cat Crazy. Actually, there’re several good reasons.

~~~ 

Firstly, she decided her perfect home was one inhabited by a blutbad. Just came right up to the front door and yowled and scratched until Monroe opened the door. Then she raced in between his feet and settled herself on his couch, happy as anything.

When he finally caught the damn thing, after two hours of chasing her around the house, he was about to throw her out the door. Then she transformed from an annoying, rangy, scrawny beast into the cutest, fluffiest, tiniest little wide-eyed angel to ever purr.

Only a crazy cat would _purr_ at a blutbad.

 ~~~

Secondly, she wakes him up before five A.M. every morning to be fed. Now, he likes mornings. He used to wake up at seven thirty. But the sun isn't even _out_ _yet_ at five.

Not only that, but she always wakes him up by biting him. Usually on the nose.

He still isn't sure why he doesn't just eat her.

 ~~~

Thirdly, she pissed in Nick's favorite boots. And when he finally just gave up on murdering her and sat on the couch, after an hour of running around the house hot on her trail, she curled up in his lap and went to sleep.

She's just lucky that Nick is incapable of murdering tiny, sleeping things. And that he was exhausted.

 ~~~

Lastly, she decided to give birth in their closet. After ripping down all of their dress shirts.

She was apparently sane enough to not use Nick's leather jacket. It was the only thing still hanging up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Except by me, but w/e. 
> 
> I have had a cat that gave birth in my clothes. That stuff does NOT come out.


End file.
